The Plum Blossom
by Lavonia
Summary: When he took her from her village to teach her, she was glad. Now, 10 years later, he has a new apprentice and she is allowed to stetch her wings. Is there more to the world that what her sensei had taught her ever since the beginning? GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The small 5 year old girl watched the other children race home after an evening of games and laughter. She always watched these children, wishing she was part of their small group of friends and that she could be part of their activities. Ume watched the last one disappear until she began her own trek home. After a few moments of walking, the nice looking middle class homes drooped down into the slums. People sat on the dirty streets begging for money while others, like the little girl, just passed them by.

When Ume reached the apartment building she lived in, she began to rush up the stairs. She ignored the annoying creaks from the old floorboards and the cheap paint peeling off the walls. Her mother was home for the first time in three weeks.

Ume's mother was a woman who never meant to be a mother. She didn't know who the girl's father was, and frankly she didn't care. She saw the young girl as a burden, but kept food and shelter for her. Although her mother was cold towards her, Ume loved her with all of her heart. Since she rarely saw the woman, days like these were incredibly special to her.

Upon reaching the apartment, she heard sobs from inside and quickly pressed her ear to the keyhole. She only heard her mother sobbing, and another person slowly walking to the door. When it began to open, Ume sprang back and looked at the man in front of her. "Welcome back home," he smiled, but Ume looked at his eyes in a startled way. They were exactly the same as a snake's.

"P-please don't hurt me," The brown haired girl heard her mother cry behind the man. "Take my money, my house, my daughter, anything!"

"Shut up." The man said sternly, and then looked Ume over. "She will do."

"Take her. I-I don't need the brat." The woman said harshly.

"Mama!"

"Shut up and go with him you little brat." He mother screamed. Ume looked at her with horror in her young green eyes. Her mother couldn't be just giving her away to a complete stranger.

Horror turned at loathing and she suddenly wished her mother would die. From inside something fanned out, and it seemed to take over the control of her body. Pain shot through her, but it was a comfortable pain, like it was meant to be there. She let it go, and suddenly the world went black.

Somebody was carrying her body. That's al she could feel. Ume was too tired to even try to open her eyes, and the windy rush against her face was soothing, so she didn't mind her that her small body was being carried.

Slowly, she regained her strength plus the will to open her eyes. The landscape was a blur, but she could tell it was early afternoon. When she began thinking straight, everything came back to her. She was a monster, she killed her mother. Now she was being taken by a man she didn't even know.

When she began to squirm, the man with the strange eyes looked down at her, only to find a pair of startling light blue eyes looking back. He didn't flinch or look away. When she spoke, her voice was strong with real courage behind it.

"Where are you taking me?" Ume asked boldly.

"To train with me. You have great powers, but they need to be controlled."

"My mother is dead, isn't she?"

"You made sure of that yourself."

"Good," Ume's coldness surprised herself, but she wasn't guilty the least bit. Her mother was willing to give her away to a total strange to weasel her own body out alive. She couldn't call a woman like that her mother with pride. She sat quietly in his arms for half an hour before he stopped. "Where are we?

"My village; the Sound Village."

"Oh, okay." She said as he set her down. He motioned for her to follow, and she did so.

Upon entering those gates, she began the change that would be with her the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ten Years Later_

Ume sat on a branch outside her master's hideout and felt a sudden will to go back. She was never far from his side, but now being out on her own felt…strange. After shaking off the feelings, she jumped to another branch trying to think of ways to spend her time. Orochimaru had told her to go and join another Village as his spy. He specified he wanted her at the Hidden Leaf village, and she couldn't complain. Apparently, his old teammate was the Hokage.

She journeyed all night and day on purpose. The worse she looked when she arrived, the better she could pull off the "attacked nin who got her mind swiped" routine. She had played with the idea of using it, and then perfected it with the help of her sensei. Now, she was going to be put to use.

When she came within three miles of the village, she began to feel weak. She reached up to straighten her headband, a nervous habit of hers, but then realized she left it back in her room. She wouldn't be able to pull off the act if she brought her head protector.

Wearily, she began to walk. She could feel the eyes of guards on her back, but Ume pretended not to notice them. She suddenly collapsed from true exhaustion and let the guards take her body to village.

"I feel like crap," Ume muttered when she woke up on a hospital bed. A young looking blonde woman stood next to her smiling before handing the 15 year old girl a small cup of sake.

"Drink it fast," The blonde warned, and Ume complied. She didn't worry about poison; they had no idea she was from the sound village. When finished, she set the cup down before looking at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Well…" Ume looked up as if she were trying to remember something. "I- I don't know."

"Do you know your name?"

"Just…Ume."

"Alright, that's a start. When the nurses removed your clothing they found ninja weapons on you, so you must be a nin. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Yes, just my name."

"There must be some new ninja out there with a mind wiping jutsu. I'll have to get a team onto this case. Anyways, you're welcome to stay in Konoha for as long as you like, or at least until you regain your memory."

"Wait! Who are you?"

The blonde woman looked startled that were was no trace of weakness in the voice. She must be very confident, she smiled. "Tsunade. I'm the Hokage of this village."

"Okay, then thank you ma'am." She bowed her head. "May I make a request?"

"Of course."

"I'd like to be allowed to train. If I'm a ninja, then my body probably remembers all the teqniques I learned before even though my mind may have forgotten."

"But of course. There are training areas always available, and perhaps I can find o jounin to help you. Several of our very best have minor injuries, but can watch you for a few weeks."

"Thank you that would be nice." Ume smiled politely when she left. She wanted to start laughing, but she bottled up her feelings and looked at the pile of clothing sitting on that chair. It was all new, so her old stuff was probably very worn out.

Moments after dressing she began to brush her waist length brown hair. When satisfied with her appearance, she turned to the door and threw it open. A surprised nurse jumped back, and then smiled. "Hokage-sama has found a suitable jounin for you to work with. Here he- SIR!"

A blonde haired boy in a wheel chair raced down the corridor going as fast as his ride would allow. Just as he was passing by Ume reached out and grabbed one of the handles. She steadied it, and stopped it without moving more than a foot.

"Naruto, please don't do that." A man's voice said cheerfully from behind her. "You're scaring the nurses."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" The blond one whined. He looked a year or two older than Ume, but he acted like a 5 year old. "How am I supposed to improve if I'm stuck in a hospital like this? I have to keep training to get Sasuke back!"

Ume wondered how he knew Sasuke, and then she remembered one of the few conversations she had with him. Naruto was an idiot on his squad along with Sakura, who had too many brains not put to work because she was always staring at him, and the team leader an incredible ninja Kakashi. He was the only part of the team that Sasuke had said anything positive about, so he must have respected him.

"We'll get him back, don't worry. If you break your legs again, how are you going to do that then?" He turned on his crutches to look at Ume. "You must be the girl without a memory. Hi." He smiled, or at least she thought he did. She couldn't tell because of the mask covering his lower face. "I'm terribly sorry about-"

"NARUTO!" A girl's voice screamed throughout the hospital. The blond boy cowered in his wheelchair as a pink haired girl raced around a corner. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"I- made you angry?"

"YES! You broke my arm just because of that stupid trick. Now we'll have to take a week off from training because of you."

"Sakura, calm down…" Kakashi put his hands up, but the girl's rage didn't stop until she saw Ume staring at her in chock.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke's temporary replacement." Kakashi smiled, or at least Ume was pretty sure it was a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After one afternoon, playing "I forgot everything" was getting rather dull. Naruto bugged her, Sakura was just flat out annoying, and, despite what Sasuke said, their teacher wasn't any better. Ume would have gone back to the sound village the first chance she got if only she knew Orochimaru wouldn't be mad a disappointed.

So, she just put up with it.

During the early evening, Naruto insisted on eating ramen to celebrate Ume's joining of team 7. Ume almost said no, but noticed when Naruto was pointing at Kakashi's turned back, then pretended to be pulling down the mask. For once Sakura agreed with him. The younger girl guessed the duo had tried it before, and failed, but she too was curious what was really under the mask. She accepted, convinced the nurses to let them go, and then grabbed her money bag which hung loosely at her side. She didn't worry about pick pocketers; she would get them before they knew what happened.

"So, where ya from?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh yeah. What's your favorite food?"

"I can't remember." She lied.

"Uh hu. Do you prefer chicken ramen or beef ramen?"

"NARUTO! Leave the poor girl alone!" Sakura yelled and hit the back of his head. For once Ume was glad of her presence. "Geez, that Naruto is so annoying."

"Who are you calling annoying, huh?" He shot back.

"I'm calling you annoying."

"Why?"

"Because you are!" The pair kept squabbling, and Ume sped up a little to dull the noise.

No wonder Sasuke left his team. They were a bunch of head cases.

"Hey, Ume! It's that one there!" Naruto yelled, and Ume turned at the one to her left. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura followed. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, and wheeled himself down next to a younger looking man. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

"What happened to you? You broke both legs!"

"Well, I broke them when I fell off a tree limb, and the limb landed on Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. "It was an accident; honest!"

"Uh-huh," The man named Iruka said unbelievingly. He looked over at Kakashi, who nodded, then handed her bowl to the man working behind the counter. "I've got to get going. Tomorrow is a school day." He smiled at Naruto, and nodded his head at the rest of the team. "Stay safe." He said before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

Sakura hurried to take his place, and Ume scurried to sit on her other side. After eating, although Naruto made it look like a massacre, they went back to the hospital. Once again, they team had failed to see what was under Kakashi's mask. When they reached the hospital, they went into their separate directions. Ume went straight back to her room, but halted in front of the door. A familiar presence lingered inside.

Ume quickly pushed the door open and had a kunai in her hand. He turned around just before she threw and got up to shut the door. "You followed me!" She hissed so that the nurses in the hall couldn't hear. "You're supposed to be with Orochimaru!"

"Oh, it was fun to spy on them. Plus, you never detected my presence."

"Stupid! Baka! What if somebody saw you?"

"Nobody did, so drop it."

"Sasuke, you idiot." She growled. "I realized why you hate your teammates. They're all idiots!"

"Be careful not to underestimate them. Naruto has as much chakra as you do, Sakura was top of the class, and Kakashi is a top jounin."

"This is the first time you've ever said anything positive abut them."

"I'm just telling you to be careful. Orochimaru would kill someone, probably me or Kabuto, if you died." He smirked and went over to the window. "By the way, I don't understand how everyone fell for your act. It was horrible."

"Well let's see you do better next time. Now go, or else a nurse will come or some-"

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Somebody called through the door. Ume turned to look at it, but when she turned back Sasuke was gone, as she expected.

"I'm quite alright. Thank you for asking." She called back and settled into her bed. She then turned out the light, and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, she was awoken by Naruto yelling outside her door. "UME-SAN! TIME TO START TRAINING!"

"Idiot!" She heard Sakura yell at him. Ume was tempted to flip over and put a silencing jutsu on the room, but decided to get up. She changed into her regular clothing, the new ones the village had provided, and slowly made her way out.

"Good morning Ume-san!" Naruto said, a little too happily.

Ume just glared.

"You're as bad a Sasuke in the mornings." Kakashi muttered and snapped her book shut, "Alright, into the forest. Now we have to train."

"Alright!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.

Ume just grunted.

Thank you to all readers. Feel free to leave comments and whatever. There won't be any updates for the next week or two, so don't have your hopes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright, now. Ume, can you remember what kind of chakra you use for your jutsu?"

"No," she lied easily and looked around the quiet woods. It was kind of nice in that particular spot; good for training. "But I can remember there are 5 types, water, wind fire, earth, and lightening."

Kakashi took a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up carefully. "Well, that's a start. Take this card, and focus your chakra into it."

Ume carefully took the paper, and channeled her chakra into it. She had done the test before and knew herself to be water natured. When that card began to crumble into dust she gasped, but kept her hand held out. So, she was both water and earth natured? She hadn't realized it before, but it was good to know now. She could train that skill so she could use it more efficiently in the future.

"Well, now we know you're earth natured, let's start training. Naruto learned his a few days ago, but now he's back to normal we can train again." He smiled at the obnoxious blond who in turn grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Ume thought she was going to be sick.

The team wasn't really supposed to be practicing with their mangled body parts, but Naruto's had healed miraculously fast, and the sensei and pink haired Kunoichi weren't far behind. Ume herself was in fine shape for training, but she would have to control herself and not let her powers get out of hand. The last thing she needed was for the thing inside of her to gain control on her actions.

Over the next several hours Kakashi told her to correct her stances, which she knew by heart and messed up on purpose, and practice simple moves. During the late afternoon, the jounin sent the memory-less girl back to the hospital and was left with the remaining two members of his team.

"Well?" He asked smiling.

"Well what?" The two asked simultaneously.

"What do you think of our new addition?"

"I don't like her." Sakura stated. "There's just something about her that seems…. menacing? Or something like that."

"She's kinda like a female version of Sasuke." Naruto stated. He suddenly realized his mistake and saw the pain in Sakura's eyes. She may have gotten over her silly crush, but he was still a close friend until that one night… but she pushed that out of her mind. She had bigger things to focus on.

"Well, I think you're both right. There's just something wrong about her, but we'll find out soon. I think there may be something she remembers, but doesn't want to talk about. Perhaps a matter of the heart?"

"But who can we send to figure this out Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi thought for a moment, and then turned his head to look at Sakura. Naruto followed his gaze, then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah."

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? If you think I'm going to do any bonding with that girl you are dead wrong."

"Sakura, we weren't talking about bonding. Maybe making her more comfortable with the kunoichi of Konoha. Perhaps a sleepover would do…"

"Sleepover! With everyone?"

"Yeah!"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

How the hell do I get myself talked into these things, Sakura wondered as she let two kunoichi into her house. Her parents left on missions, so she had the house to herself. The two who wandered in were the last who were invited. All of the girls had shown up; Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and, since she was in the area, Temari. They had been invited to the party she had been forced to plan to try 'girl bonding' on Ume. Whatever the hell that was.

Frankly, Sakura was surprised Ume even showed up. She sat in a corner watching the small number of girls mill around the house suddenly feeling very unprotected without more than three kunai on her person. She only had one, and that was in her shoe, but she was otherwise unarmed.

"Okay, you all know there's a festival tonight." Ino announced. All the girls were wearing their best kimonos for the occasion except for Ume. "There's only one girl here who isn't dressed right." She looked over at Ume, who glared back in return.

"My mother has extra kimonos in her shop. Perhaps I could convince her to lend you one?" Tenten offered. Sakura gushed about what a great idea it was and Tenten quickly looked Ume over to get measurements before hopping away over rooftops. After 20 minuets she came back carrying a large bundle. She carefully unwrapped it so Ume could see.

The sound nin almost gasped when she saw the beautiful piece of work. It was mainly gray, but the sash around the waist was white as was the sleeve's trimming. There were small silver flowers stitched into the white parts. Ume was sent to the bathroom to put it on while the other girls arranged each other's hair. She came back with the beautiful kimono on and her hair in a single bun just about the back of her neck. The last thing she wanted was for those girls to start playing with her locks.

"Oh, good, you're ready. Our escorts are here!" Sakura said happily.

"Escorts?" Ume hissed. She couldn't believe she was going through this torture for Orochimaru. 'When I get back I am going to kill that son of a snake!' Ume thought bitterly.

"Yes, it _is_ a couple festival." Temari reminded her. "Although I thankfully have my brother over there." She jerked her thumb at the tall boy with wild brown hair. His face also had strange tan lines, probably because he wore face paint all the time. "Anyways, I want you to meet someone. He'll be your escort." She led Ume to a tall red haired man where he was talking with Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Ume!" Naruto said cheerfully, allowing Hinata escape from his clutches redder than the tall man's hair.

"Gaara, I'd like you to meet Ume." Temari instructed. "Ume, this is Gaara, the sand's Kazekage." Ume curtsied while Gaara just bowed his head. "He'll be your escort for tonight."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Now that everyone's here, let's go. It's 6 o'clock now." He left in search of Hinata, leaving the newly made 'pair' alone.

Inside Gaara, he was debating with the badger. **'Something seems familiar about this girl.'** _'What is it badger?' _**'I don't know. There is just something that seems…familiar. Give me a while to figure it out. Something about her aura is recognizable.'** Gaara glanced at her aura and was surprised about how it looked. There was her natural blue aura, but underneath that was an unfathomable store of a strange yellow chakra.

Without warning the badge reached out to touch it, but his paw recoiled when he touched the surface. The badger growled in pain, and went to nurse his burned paw. Ume felt like somebody poked her arm with a needle, but when she checked to see if she had, there was nothing there. She just shrugged it off.

**'I knew it,'** the badger grumbled. **'My sister, the eight tailed lynx. Her temper is just as bad as the fox's. Be careful, she may not be the strongest of the tailed creatures, but she is only of the craftiest.' **_'I'll remember that.'_ Gaara promised and left the badger to his wound.

Roar, I'm so mad. I had finished this chapter and chapter 5 last night, but then my computer crash and both documents dissapeared, so now I have to retype everything! Oh well, this is better than the original story line i thought up. Next chapter in a few days, so review and maybe I'll type faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ume was spending the night talking quietly with Gaara and watching the other goof around. They were all best friends or dating, so they knew each other well, but Gaara had no idea who his date was, and wasn't all that impressed by her. The midnight fireworks were supposed to start going off, the group of friends were sitting on a grassy knoll waiting and watching the sky. Ume stared at the stars, dimmed by the city's smog and light. At Orochimaru's hideout, you could see the stars perfectly since it was away from large cities and they didn't burn much light.

The first firework went off, and it earned a few oohs and ahhs from their small group. Lee and Sakura were sitting in the front, as friends Sakura was quick to point out. She was thankful Lee had given up his crush on Lee a year back. Around the middle of the show, a foreign presence made it into the back of the group. Sakura ignored it thinking it was other festivalgoers and went back to watching the fireworks. She was startled when Hinata screamed and Ino gasped.

Sakura turned around to find Ume with a kunai embedded in her left arm, and with two more caught harmlessly in her right. Sakura could barely blink before the brunette jumped up into the trees following the ninja. It had been an assassination attempt on Gaara.

Ume was jumping through the trees intent on killing the person who threw the kunai. When she felt the new presence she didn't like it, and she had barely gotten her left arm out in time to stop the kunai from hitting Gaara's neck. She could have possibly been blamed if he died.

Ume was glad she got a kimono that was easy to move around in. she just tucked the skirts up and jumped after the assassin, quickly catching up with him. He dropped to the ground, and she followed. Three exploding tags greeted her, but she knocked the kunai they were attatched to back towards the owner, who jumped away. She saw his forehead protector and recognized his as a Rain Village ninja. She tied a strong piece of string around two shuriken and threw them so he was pinned against a tree. She ran over and held a kunai to his throat. "Why are you here?" She hissed poisonously, and the ninja looked into her eyes. He kept his cool and said nothing. Ume slapped him and pushed the kunai in a little to make a small cut.

He still said nothing.

She got frustrated and pressed a pressure point on his neck, making him pass out. Two people landed behind me, and she quickly had a kunai ready. Just as she was about the throw it she recognized Gaara and the Lee guy. The rest of the group, who was slower, followed them. Gaara had watched the entire fight from above, and wasn't surprised when she hadn't broken a sweat. It was a piece of cake for anyone with tailed beasts within him or her. When he jumped down, she didn't seem surprised. She didn't even turn to look at him. She just picked up the unconscious man and looked at the others.

When Sakura managed to catch up, she was surprised to find Ume with the defeated man in her arms. "We have to tell the Hokage about this." She instructed, and took the man from the brunette.

"No. I get attacked about every week, so it's routine." Gaara said quietly. "I'll take him to the Sand Village to be examined. I'd also like permission to take Ume-kun also. I have a few questions for her." He looked over at her unsmiling face, and she nodded. She knew she could take almost anyone out if they tried anything. She headed towards the hospital intent on packing her things.

"You're what?" The Hokage asked, looking over at the Kazekage who now had his usual gourd on his back.

"Taking her and the man who attacked me to the Sand. I want to study her to try to figure things out."

"Can I expect constant reports?"

"I can't promise them. She'll be under the protection of the Sand and myself so you have nothing to fear about her safety. Also, our medical team has been focusing on studying the brain lately, so maybe they can find out what is wrong with her."

"Fine. You have 4 months, and if I don't get a note or anything in 4 months I'll send a team over to investigate."

"Of course," The Kazekage nodded his head towards the Hokage and stood. He opened the door, looked back, than closed it. The Hokage shivered. Gaara was one of the youngest men to be given the title of Kazekage, but he was also one of the most powerful. If he wanted to, he could possibly wipe out an entire village. The thought was frightening.

She suddenly wondered what the leader of the Sand Village was doing. If his intentions were supposedly honorable maybe they would find something. If his intentions weren't to honorable… well maybe he'll had finally found himself somebody to love. Tsunade almost laughed aloud at the idea, and then went back to work.

In the hallway, Kankurou and Temari were sitting with Ume in between them. When Gaara came out, they both stood, taking Ume with them. "We leave now." Gaara instructed, and the quartet headed out the door.

Ume was worrying whether or not she was doing the right thing. Her assignment was to keep and eye on the Leaf Village, no the Sand. When the group reached outside, they started hopping over the houses. Ume summoned a small snake, whispered her predicament to it, and then sent the creature to Orochimaru. She quickly caught up to Temari who was fiddling with the end of her fan. With out a word, they exited Konoha and went towards the Sand Village.

Five miles outside the city, the three ninja in front of Ume stopped so abruptly that the brunette barely stopped herself in time from ramming into Gaara's back. The Kazekage made a couple of hand seals, and sand started flowing out of his gourd.

If he carries around that much sand all the time I must be really underestimating his strength, Ume thought. The sand made itself into a large platform under Gaara onto which Temari and Kankurou jumped on. Something pushed on Ume's shoulders, and she was surprised to see some sand pushing her in the platform's direction.

The Sound ninja hopped on, and watched as the sand lifted them from the ground and began taking the quartet across the country. At first it was just forest after forest, but then it turned to large grassy plains, then desert in only 5 hours. "Home sweet home." Temari sighed and gazed across the sand. Only a few minuets later a giant city made of sun baked clay rose up from the dunes. The sand platform just glided over the top of the city and faces turned upwards to watch the Kazekage with his friends. They were surprised when a foreign face peeked down.

Ume jumped down from the platform, and her legs wobbled a bit from being unused during the flight. Kankurou helped to steady her and she gratefully obliged. The trio walked into the room from the balcony they landed on, but Ume hung back. She summoned the same snake as earlier.

"Well?" She asked.

"He wants you to stay here and observe the Kazekage. He will send somebody else to Konoha. Also, he wants you to try to…romance the Sand's Kage."

"_What!_" Ume hissed in a deadly whisper. Now he was forcing her into relationships. If he weren't such a father like figure to her, he would be dead by her very hands.

"Hey, it's the bosses orders. He also told me to give you this." The snake coughed up a small bottle. "A drop of this will make you forget everything about the Sound Village up until you reached the Leaf for and hour. If they do any brain tests or use a hypnotizing jutsu make sure you add some to a glass of water."

"At least something went right." Ume muttered and grabbed the vial. "Thanks." She let the snake poof away and tucked the vial into her clothing before heading indoors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Great, now I have to become the love intrest of this weirdo, Ume thought to herself as she lay in bed that night. The windows were wide open so that the cool night air could get in, but she knew she's have to be up early the next morning to close them otherwise it would heat up her suite.

Temari had arranged for Ume to meet with a team of doctors to run a few tests that next morning, so she would have to keep a glass of water with the potion nearby. She didn't want to tell any truths that could get her killed.

No matter what she could do, Ume was restless. She tossed and turned unable to sleep one bit. She finally gave up, slipped a thin, but warm, shawl around her shoulders and went out onto the balcony of her room. Beneath her the quiet city looked as if it were deserted. She couldn't see anything move. Beyond the city were the rolling dunes. Somehow she had to agree with Temari, they were as pretty to watch as a forest or lake.

She tilted her head to look up at the windows of the Kazekage's office. She noted that, despite the late hour, he was still awake. Ume crept back inside and out of her rooms towards his office. When she found the way and got to the door, the brunette noted the light had dimmed somewhat.

The kunoichi knocked on the door, then opened it slowly. Gaara was in his seat leaned back with his eyes closed. Ume crept forward and just as she was going to put a hand on his shoulder he spoke.

"I'm awake if that's what your wondering."

"You didn't seem very awake."

"I was resting my eyes."

"Then what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

"I would say the exact thing back to you. You being awake at this hour is different from me. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I would be if I wasn't nervous about getting tested tomorrow."

"Well, its good you're awake and restless than. There's something urgent I must talk with you about."

"Yeah?"

"The tailed beast within you."

"The what in where?" Ume raised an eyebrow. Orochimaru never talked to her about this before. He just told her she had a lot of power from a good source, and when she heard a voice in her head, just ignore it. "Where is this going?"

"You are one of the carriers of a tailed demon. There are nine of them. Naruto had the nine tailed fox inside of him, and I-" He paused to look at the other side of the room. "I have the one tailed badger. You have their sister, the eight tailed lynx."

"I see."

"Whenever you are angry, there seems to be a time when you black out, right?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Ume said, faltering a bit.

"When you come around, there is much destruction around you, but it's unexplainable. There are countless dead, but you have no idea what killed them. People fear you, hate you, but don't dare to test you. Am I correct so far?"

Ume was trembling. This man knew what she went through, and it was frightening. "Yes," The said quietly.

"That's how you killed somebody you once loved?" Gaara asked quietly.

The brunette was terrified of the Kazekage. He knew everything about her. He knew about things not even she knew about. So this was the man everyone feared and respected. No wonder he's Kazekage, Ume thought bitterly. "Yes, I killed my mother." She sighed.

"Let me see your stomach."

"No!"

"I assure you, my intentions are completely honorable. Now lift up your shirt so I can examine your belly button." She slowly lifted her shirt so that her belly button was exposed along with the strange seals and tattoos around it. Gaara poked it, then sent a bit of chakra through it to see the reaction. "Just as I thought, a weak seal. The moment you become angry enough, the demon can take control of your body. I'm going to strengthen it with another seal, that way when you get angry you won't have such violent reactions." She heard him charge chakra into his hand, and nearly gasped when his burning palm made contact with her stomach. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

"Damn," She swore as she stood up. The kunoichi had fallen over from the impact.

Gaara looked like he could barely stand from the amount of energy he used. He kept himself balanced using the edge of his desk. "You should probably be able to get some sleep now." He suggested, and the brunette nodded. She silently walked over to the door, and opened it.

This man was frightening her. Not even Orochimaru could scare his like Gaara did. She suddenly wondered whether or not she could carry on her mission, let alone finish it.

Gaara watched the foreigner close the door, then he turned to the open porch door. "Temari, I know you're there."

"You'd make a poor Kazekage if you didn't notice me." The blonde noted before dropping down from the shadows. She stood there for a minuet looking Gaara straight in the eyes. "I don't think I've ever heard you speak that much to anyone over such a short period of time."

"Desperate time call for desperate measures." He noted as he slid into his chair. The cool wood felt good against his aching back. The seal had taken quite a bit of chakra, but it was nothing a few good hours of rest could restore.

"I think you like her."

"That's absurd and you know it."

"You've never acted that way except for around Kankurou and myself. Its very out of character of you."

"Well what ever it may be, since when was it your job to spy on me?"

"Ever since the day we were put on the same team." The blonde said while grinning. "Think about it though. Without me, where would you be now?"

"We can only guess."

"I also want you to think about that Ume girl. Perhaps there is something you find…attractive about her." Her grin widened as Gaara's frown deepened. "I might be right."

'**I think she has you there pup.'** The badger chuckled.

"Shut up." He said to both voices, praying that they were wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't finish this mission." Ume stated to the snake on her windowsill. It was the same one from earlier. "I want to go home."

"Alright, I'll go ask him, but he won't be happy."

"I know." The snake disappeared in a small cloud of dust. Ume slumped into her chair and watched the sun rise. She had barely gotten any sleep the past night. For one of the few times in her life she was afraid, and she didn't like it.

After several minuets the snake returned. He looked a bit flustered, but he was happy to be alive. Orochimaru hadn't been happy.

"He said that if you leave he would personally hunt you down and kill you."

"Well that's just great!" Ume muttered and kicked the leg of a table. Pain spread through her leg, but she ignored it. "Can we arrange a meeting?"

"Let me ask." The snake moaned wearily before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. When he returned her looked even more tried. "He said yes. Tonight at midnight three miles outside of Suna."

"Alright thanks. You should stay here. You probably don't have enough energy to go back." She left him to sunbathe on the windowsill while she dressed. She dressed, then grabbed a water bottle and dropped the liquid in. She might need it later.

"What do her scans show?" Temari asked the doctors. They shook their heads.

"He brain is fine. Like most ninja she has had blows to the head, but nothing serious. We still believe a mind swiping jutsu made her like this, otherwise we had no explanations."

"Alright, thanks." The blonde said and turned around. Ume sat quietly in a chair while the potion began to wear off. She was glad that she had to potion. The Sand had some pretty scary questioners. Gaara sticking around wasn't helping either.

When she stood, the potion had worn off completely and she remembered everything. She hadn't said a word about her plans and about the Sound village. Now she just had to pray the doctors wouldn't recommend another check up for her. She hadn't enjoyed their poking and prodding.

The Kunoichi locked herself in her room, and watched the late afternoon sun turn the sand orange. Suna was so different from the Sound country, but it was beautiful. The same went for Konoha. Even a hardened ninja like herself could stop and appreciate the beauty of the land.

The snake had left her windowsill, probably to rejoin his family. Since it was only late afternoon, Orochimaru wouldn't meet her for another 7 hours. She was completely alone, but only for a little while. Soon, she grew bored, and jumped out of her window to the soft grass outside. She then slipped away towards the city unaware of the piercing green eyes following her back.

Ume's purse was halfway full, but it was more than enough for just walking through the city. Since no forehead protector or weapons were visible all the merchants and inhabitants of the city thought she was part of a caravan or just a visitor. They treated her respectfully, and somehow Ume appreciated that. She hadn't been appreciated enough in her life, not even under Orochimaru's care.

Halfway through Suna, Ume recognized a familiar chakra pattern following her. She quickly shifted her course so it led into the less bust allyways and residential areas. The person still followed. She came across a street with nobody on it, went halfway down, then turned around.

"Aha!" She said triumphantly. Then her face fell. It was only a cat.

She turned around, started forward then turned around again. The cat was still there.

"Alright, come here." She ordered it, but it stared. "Come here." She ordered again, but it began to lick its paw. "Stupid cat." She muttered and went to pick it up. It was a pretty thing with short white fur and bright blue eyes. It looked like a stray, so she decided to keep it.

As she began to walk again, the presence started after her again. She turned around and was face to face with Kankurou. "Knew it!" She laughed creepily. The Sand jounin raised and eyebrow.

"Okay, you caught me."

"Why are you following me?"

"Gaara's orders."

"Why?"

"A number or reasons. First of all to make sure you don't get killed. Second not get raped. Third-"

"Alright, I get it." Ume cut him off, a little irritated that Gaara wouldn't trust her to go off by herself. She scratched the cat on it's head and it purred in a content way.

"What's with the cat?"

"Yoshiro just happens to be my new pet. He looks like he needs a home too." She said, and held the cat carefully. It licked the side of Ume's face, than went back to his paws.

"I can think of several people who will object to you keeping a cat in the main buildings."

"Like I care what they think."

"You're not all that nice, are you?"

"Not the slightest."

"Thought so."

The pair then jumped across rooftops towards the government buildings. The cat stuck it's head out from Ume's protective arms and enjoyed the cool breeze from the wind. The Kuonichi set it down and took out some of her rashions to feed it. The skinny feline ate it like it hadn't eaten in years.

There was a knock at the door, and a genin was waiting outside. "The Kazekage and his sibilings wish for you to join them for dinner ma'am." She said. Ume nodded, and closed the door, but then opened it again when there was another knock. "I wasn't finished!"

"Well hurry up then."

"Fine. What your wearing is suitable. Dinner is, starting in 10 minuets. Everyone should be waiting downstairs at the dining room."

"Alright." Ume closed the door, then went to check on Yoshiro before heading out to dinner. When she got to the stairs, she spied Temari waiting for her. "What?" Ume asked as she walked past.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to get down here otherwise you'd get lost lloking for the dining room. This building isn't exactly small."

"I noticed. Let's just get there."

"Testy."

"Shut up." She growled, and held her stomach. Ume was hungry, and she got cranky when she didn't have food. Temari went before her down one of the many hallways. The brunette just followed her until they reached a set of double doors which the blonde kunoichi threw open. Gaara and Kanurou were talking quietly from their seats, Gaara at the head of the table, and his brother to his right. Temari took the sport to his left, and Ume took the last spot that was set for dining next to Temari on the long table. She guessed that this room was also used for parties and social events from looking at it's enourmus size.

When dinner was served, the quartet began to eat. Kankurou and Temari were always arguing with each other, and Gaara seldomly put in a comment. Ume herself only spoke when she was asked a question.

Temari glanced between her brother and the brunette rapidly. Kankurou watched his sister wondering what she had up her sleeve. The blonde smirked, and cleared her throat loudly. Gaara looked over at her as did Ume. Both had similar grins.

"I have an announcement. My true calling has not been in the art of being a ninja. It is not where I'm truly needed. Where I am needed is in the brothels."

Gaara, who had been drinking from his wine glass, began choking on the dark red liquid. Kankurou was snickering behind his napkin, and Ume just stared.

"You're true calling?" Gaara gasped when his airway was clear.

"Yes, and Kankurou I didn't tell you what I saw last night."

"What on earth could you have seen Temari?"

"Gaara and Ume having sex." Ume choked on a piece of lettuce.

Ume was having trouble keeping her temper down. Gaara was in the same predicament. They were both looking at Temari with murderous intent. The puppet master was almost falling over laughing at the pair. Ume was beginning to rise from her seat, kunai drawn. She looked over at Gaara, who glared at her to sit down. She stayed at her seat, but did not sit.

"Temari, I'm assigning you a mission." Gaara said, keeping his voice in control although his eyes burned with rage. "You're going on a little trip to the cloud country, posing as a noble woman."

"You mean-"

"Yes, real normal women's clothing all the time. No ninja clothing."

"All the time! What kind of mission is this?"

"The undercover kind." Kankurou sniggered. Temari just glared at him.

I want to finish with 10-15 chapters, so cross your fingers! PS: I'M GETTING MY OWN COMPUTER! That means more stories, and quicker. I wont have to type on this laptop, then move it from that comp to a floppy disk, and then to that comp, then find out I got the wrong thing, ect.

Another thing is that I'm sorry I kinda changed my storyline. This was originally supposed to begin with Ume being uncovered by Sasuke as a spy for the Sound, then her being killed off. Then the story was supposed to run to a SasuSaku sort of thing.

Whoopsy.

Oh well, things happen. Plus I love Gaara.

This chapter is a celebration chapter because I have finished the entire story. Every day I'll put a new chapter or two out so I can just get it over with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A hooded stranger stood outside the gates of Suna, and Ume rushed over to meet him. He saw her, then nodded his head. She gave him a large hug around the waist. To her Orochimaru was her father, even if he was a cold bastard. She didn't care.

"Tears?" He asked, watching the small drops of water come from her eyes. "You've grown soft."

"Orochimaru-sama, I can't stay here. T-the Kazekage knows things about me not even I knew about. He scares me. I-I can't stay here!" She looked pleadingly into his eyes, but he only frowned back.

"You will follow your orders. Stay here. Romance the Kazekage. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing that you already have feelings for him."

"W-what?"

The snake man smiled poisonously. "You're in love with Gaara of the desert. You may have not accepted it, but you have fallen for him. I've seen it happen before, but hopefully yours turns out better than theirs." He paused and looked out at the stars. "I don't like this but you have permission to view him romantically. If one detail slips about the Sound village, then I will have Sasuke fetch you, you will come back home," Orochimaru leaned closer so he was speaking right next to her ear. "And I will have a curse seal placed upon you. Don't make me do that. You've always been special to the Sound."

Like a breeze he was suddenly gone. Ume knelt down onto the sand with her eyes overflowing with tears. She couldn't love this monster of the sand.

But she was the exact same monster, and she couldn't deny it.

The sand around her began to shift abnormally, becoming small waves like the ocean. She was suddenly rising, and a small platform was suspending her. She tried to jump off, but sand only caught her and placed her back on. She tried again, but it caught her and held her in place. The kunoichi suddenly panicked. Had Gaara seen her with Orochimaru?

When she reached the office, the Kazekage was waiting on the balcony looking very ill tempered. "We need to talk." Ume followed him inside silently. He was at his desk, and she in the chair across from it. He frowned then looked down at her. "First of all, what were you doing outside of the gates at midnight? It's dangerous, even for ninja; the desert is not a hospitipal environment at night."

"I was getting fresh air."

"Don't do it again."

"Of course."

"Secondly, the rumors. You were out around the town today. Did you hear anything."

"Just that I'm a kidnapped woman who is being forced into a marriage with you." Gaara stared at her as if she had two heads. "What? It's true."

"This isn't good."

"For me or for you?"

"For both of us!" He snapped, and turned to the large window.

Ume looked at him with a curious spark in her eye. He looked handsome in the moonlight with broad shoulders, dark red hair, and smooth skin…

'What the hell am I thinking?' Ume thought. 'These are Orochimaru thoughts!' Suddenly a thought dawn on her.

"Why are you worried about me?" She asked. Gaara turned to look at her.

"You are my guest, and Tsunade would kill me if anything bad were to happen to you." He said. Something flashed in his eyes and Ume knew that what he was saying was only part true.

She stood up and went behind him. "No. There's something else." She whispered into his ear. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach him, but she didn't mind. He was a nice tall height.

Gaara turned to look at her. His face was completely emotionless. She hesitantly leaned in, her lips only an inch away from his. Since he didn't make any moves to back away, she finished by lightly kissing him. The Kazekage didn't react; he just stood there, in a confused way. Ume was surprised when he slowly kissed her back.

Their arms wrapped around each other and the kissed deepened. They didn't notice two figures by the doors who were staring at the pair with jaws open.

"Told you they were having sex." A feminine voice said loudly. Gaara pulled away quickly, leaving a stunned Ume to register what had happened. When she saw Temari at the door she was tempted to kill the woman.

"That wasn't sex." Kankurou commented back. "They were just kissing."

"But you know where that lead."

"Dully noted."

"We are not sexually involved." Gaara said sternly while wondering why his siblings were even talking about his sex life in the first place. He was every bit as mad as Ume, but he didn't let his anger out like hers. He kept him behind a cold mask. "What do you two want?"

"Well, since I was leaving tonight, I was going to say goodbye but since you want quality time with your love intrest I can just leave."

Gaara walked over and gave her a hug. "You are still my sister whatever happens."

"Good to know." Temari said loudly. Then, quietly, she started whispering in his ear. "Do you have feelings for this girl?"

"I think so…"

"Thought so. It's about time. We couldn't wait till we could see you happy. Maybe you should marry this girl-"

"It's a little too early to think about _that_." Gaara cut in, fixing his sister with a glare. She just sniggered, and let him go.

"Well have fun while I'm gone. Get out and have fun. Don't forget to use birth control though. The last thing Ume wants to be is a teenage mother, and I believe-"

"_Out. Now!_"

"Alright, goodbye to you too." The kunoichi sniggered then turned to leave. She disappeared down the hallways and Kankurou followed. Gaara closed the door, and then leaned against it while rubbing his eyes.

He wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve such siblings. Ume stood on the corner and watched the Kazekage silently. He walked over and looked down.

"You should get some sleep."

"Yeah." She started to turn to leave, but Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her into one last kiss. It only last a minuet or so, but it was sweet, and very out of character for both of them. "Goodnight." She whispered and drew away. She closed the door behind her, than ran to her room giggling like a child. She was in love for the first time, and it felt wonderful.

The funny thing was that Gaara was having the exact same thoughts. He was sitting at his desk wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into and wishing he could sleep so he could convince himself it was all just a really good dream. The beast within him chuckled.

**'I think you've found a mate.'**

_'How would you know?'_

**'You can't hide your feelings from me. I live inside of you, remember?'**

Gaara scowled and the beast laughed again before silencing. Gaara looked at the door and felt something to go see her. Take advantage of her. He was the Kazekage, she would comply happily. "What am I thinking?" He moaned and realized he was outside her door. The stupid badger had taken over his body for a few moments, and was trying to make the two "mate".

_'NO!'_ He told it stubbornly. _'At least not yet.'_ The beast just grumbled and went to sleep. Gaara went back to his office to finish up paperwork that the elders needed the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leaves blew around Konoha. The summer had turn to fall, and Ume had been absent for a month. So far, Tsunade had only gotten one report from the Kazekage and it was a general notice on her health, but nothing personal. Her own spies were covering the personal.

They brought back news that the two were seriously dating, and, from what they could see, were in love. Tsunade chuckled to herself. "So the Kazekage finally found love." She laughed and propped her feet onto her desk. She had a hard time believing it at first, but she eased into it and was enjoying the fact they had made an alliance with the two through her.

A hidden door opened above and four ANBU members jumped down. They gave a quick bow and then stood up straight. "Hokage-sama, there are a hundred Sound-nin gathered around the Sand's borders."

"What!" Tsunade stood and slammed her hands on the desk. She had no clue what Orochimaru was planning, but it couldn't have been good. "Get me a team of 25 ninja within 3 hours. Preferably jounin and elite chunin. Go!"

The ANBU made a quick list and bounced off to find the ninja. The member in the cat's mask went looking for four specific members first. He knew exactly where to find them. It wasn't like they weren't making enough noise in the first place.

"Kakashi!" He yelled and the former ANBU member turned around. He smiled and waved.

"Yo."

"I need you, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru to follow me."

"Is there trouble?"

"Yeah." He started jumping up into the trees. The four followed leaving Ino and Chouji behind. Ino was silently fuming at the fact the Sakura was chosen instead of her. Chouji w as just glad he could finish his food in peace.

The ANBU member that Kakashi and his team were following picked up a few more people before they reached the gate. When they got there the Hokage started briefing everyone on what was happening. She herself was going to lead them. When she finished, they began the daylong journey to Suna.

"Gaara!" Kankurou yelled while rushing through the main buildings. New had come about the Sound slinking around their borders, and he didn't like it. "Gaara!"

"I'm right here." Gaara said calmly from his office. He had been leaned over a stack of papers trying to stuffy them, until his brother interrupted him. "What is it?"

"Sound-nin on the borders. Some even say that Orochimaru is with them!" He looked over and saw Ume was reading a book until Kankurou came in.

"Damn it, I hate Sannin."

"Sannin?" Ume asked.

"There was a team from Konoha once that was under the care of the third Hokage. Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. The first ended up being a psychopath, the second a drunk Hokage, and the last a pornographer."

Ume was a bit mad that Kankurou had called her master a psychopath, but she let it slide. She was surprised to hear about the Sound massing at the borders. She excused herself and hurried to her room. Her cat, Yoshiro was sitting on the windowsill licking his white paw when she came in. Otherwise, he ignored her presence.

The kunoichi made a few hand signs, and her favorite snake appeared. "What is Orochimaru doing?" She asked it.

"Taking over Suna."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time. Why is he taking over the Sand Village?"

"They're the Leaf's strongest ally, so they must be gotten rid of. Orochimaru requests that you go to him at once to fight."

"Later." She said shakily. She needed time to think.

"Alright, but he won't be happy. He wants to begin the assault tomorrow at sunrise."

"Alright, thanks." The snake disappeared, probably to report to Orochimaru. She didn't care. She had to find Gaara.

Ume ran out the door and towards the offices. When she got there, she slammed the door open. Kankurou and Gaara were going over a map. "They're coming tomorrow at sunrise!" She informed them.

"How do you know that?" Kankurou asked.

"I just do." She shot back and her looked at her skeptically. There was a lot of noise from below, and the three hurried to the window. Ninja from Konoha were setting up all around the lawns of the government buildings. Tsunade herself was climbing the steps towards Gaara's offices at full speed. Only seconds later she burst into the door.

"What is it with women and slamming my door?" Gaara asked aloud and Tsunade cocked her head to the side. "I take it you're here to help us defend from the Sound?"

"Good you knew then." She went over and looked at his plans. "How many ninja do you have that can fight right now?"

"Only 50. Many are away on mission."

"Damn. We only have 75 total. We need to get working on defense then." She walked over to the door. "SHIKAMARU!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm here you troublesome woman." The jounin muttered while he came through the door. "From what I saw around your city, here's what we'll do." He and Gaara began to discuss tactics with Tsunade cutting in every few sentences. Temari appeared at the door looking exhausted. She had only gotten back from her punishment mission a few days ago with a bad cold. She didn't need a war to fight now.

Tsunade noticed her, and then turned to Ume. "Take Temari downstairs to the medic's tent. Sakura should be they're getting set up. She'll get rid of her cold faster than the wind can blow." Ume nodded, and escorted the blonde out. Temari sneezed, and Ume handed her a tissue.

When they got outside, the camp was noisily waiting the arrival of the Sound even though it was just past midnight. The medic's tent was easy to identify because of the red roof. Temari started running towards it eager to get rid of her cold. Ume quickly followed, catching her whenever she stumbled.

"Sakura!" She yelled into the tent and the pink haired kunoichi rushed forward. "Do you have and anti-cold treatments? Temari-kun is miserable."

"Of course, give me a moment." She charge chakra into her hands, and then placed a finger on Temari's forehead. The blonde tried to sniffle a sneeze, but Sakura encouraged her to let it go. A small ball of black came out but it was trapped by Sakura's chakra. She took the ball, put it in a small container than turned around. "All done."

"Thanks." Temari sighed. She stretched and looked over at the pair. "Hey, Ume are you going to fight?"

"Why wouldn't I? You'll need as much help as you can get." 'Especially if Orochimaru and Sasuke are there' She added to herself. She had chosen her side, and that was the side of the Sand and her possible future.

Temari looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Gaara won't be happy. He'll probably beg you not to go because you'll get killed."

"Who said I'm getting killed? I'm not weak."

"We don't even know your strengths!"

"I know my strengths. I haven't been training for nothing." She shot back, and went to go to the Suna storerooms. She needed more kunai and shuriken. It was busy inside, but she managed to grab weapons and store them in the hollisters around her thighs. She also managed to get her hands onto a Sand Village forehead protector.

Ume headed back to her room, but on the way she ran into Gaara. "You're not going to fight." He said stiffly.

"Yes, I am." She shot back. He noticed the forehead protector in her hands and gently pulled it away.

He held it up, and rubbed the Sand's insignia. "You're joining us, not the Leaf?"

"Yeah." She breathed. Gaara pulled her into a hug, and rested his chin on the top of her head. The side of her face leaned against his chest, and she hugged him back. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She muttered.

"I will worry. If you're killed then who knows what could happen. The Badger will probably take over my body and kill anyone within three miles, and all for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." She muttered. They pulled away, and her eyes danced. Gaara leaned down to give her a quick kiss, then hurried away. He didn't need to be distracted.

He rounded the corner to find Temari smirking at her. "Have a nice episode?"

"I've told you a million times. Ume and I are not sexually-"

"I never said that you were this time. It took you long enough to say goodbye."

"You should get a few hours of sleep. It would be good before the battle."

"Nah, I work better on sleep deprivation. Plus I have to help the civilians get into the caves and et cetera. I'm too busy working."

"Fine. Just hurry up. We have three hours until the attacks begin."

"No worries." She smiled and walked away. Her brother had softened ever since Ume got to the San Village, and the same went for her. She was happy to see her brother and leader so comfortable with life for once.

* * *

Yea! I finished this chapter in three hours! I had no clue how to spell Jiraiya's name, so I had to go downstairs and kick my sister off the computer to get it. Thank god she loves Naruto too otherwise I would have had a lot more trouble. Next time is the war, but since I suck at writing fights then it might take a while because I'll be redoing entire scences over 12 times. Yucky. Oh well.

Also, I'd like to thank the three people who have left me a comment. So thank you. Can you people believe it? Out of 590 hits I've only gotten 4 reviews. Everytime you don't review Neji gets hit by a bus. Remember that.

Thanks.


End file.
